


Patton Shouldn't Be Allowed to Watch Toy Story 4

by Spootilious



Series: Spoots Sanders Sides One offs [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spootilious/pseuds/Spootilious
Summary: Patton cars far too much about the claw machine and Logan does not have the capacity to deny him.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Spoots Sanders Sides One offs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202996
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Patton Shouldn't Be Allowed to Watch Toy Story 4

**Author's Note:**

> Orginal Post here: https://sebthesnipe.tumblr.com/post/190336025987/sanders-sides-as-one-of-todays-experience-with-me

“Come on Padre! Come on, before someone gets in front of us!” Roman rushed pulling the smaller man along by the arm.

“Alright, alright, Kiddo; calm down you’re going to make me drop the change.” Patton laughed. He struggled to keep the massive mound of quarters cupped against his chest precariously as they hurried on.

“I still don’t quite comprehend why this is so important.” Logan sighed softly as he walked calmly behind them, with Virgil bringing up the rear.

“Important? Important!” Roman gasped dramatically as they reached the crane machine full of various stuffed animals and characters, turning to the intellectual man. “We are on a quest to liberate these innocent, tortured and imprisoned beings! Doomed to live their entire lives in a crowded cage, their only purpose in life: to entertain the masses!” Roman monologued, gesturing dramatically towards the glass, in which the dark cold gazes seemed to stare back at them almost pleadingly.

“Roman,” Logan sighed, adjusting his glasses, obviously preparing to point out the numerous unrealistic and overzealous ways the fanciful oration was unrealistic. “You can’t possibly intend to waste your money on this fraudulent machine. You are aware that the majority of these machines are purposefully engineered to ensure that the hook does not have the sufficient strength to actually obtain the prize. In retrospect, it is most likely designed this way to ensure that you are forced to spend an excess of mon- “

Patton clung to the quarters, pressing them against his chest, a few clattering to the floor as he peered up at Logan, cutting him off. His shoulders were raised in his stressed state, gaze wide and watery with the threat of tears. “L-lo… We have to save them…” He practically pleaded.

Logan’s arguments died on his lips. He could never say no to that face. Who could?! Patton was just so… so… Patton!

“You should go for the panda. It’s the easiest one.” Virgil’s voice came. The darkly dressed man had already squeezed between the claw machine and the vending machine next to it.

“Right you are, my dark and stormy friend!” Roman boomed, pulling both Logan’s and Patton’s attention back to the machine as he inserted a few of the quarters that Patton had dropped.

Logan moved closer, a bit relieved that Patton’s tear-filled gaze wasn’t still glued to him, and watched as Roman began to maneuver the claw towards the black and white bear. Logan tensed as he watched the claw move closer and closer to the animal. His gaze darted from the claw to the joystick, to the claw, to the joystick… Roman shifted, his thumb moving towards the little red button atop the black cylinder.

“No! To the left, Roman! To the left!!!!” He snapped loudly, making the three of them jump in surprise and glance his way, wide eyed with shock. The sudden movement had the claw veering to the right as it lowered into the pile of toys. Logan tensed, a bit surprised himself with his sudden outburst.

“Logan.” Patton mumbled in surprise before breaking into a big grin. “I knew you cared! Don’t worry kiddo, we’ll save all the paw-some pals in no time!” He chimed happily, hands moving to his hips.

Logan adjusted his glasses once more, clearing his throat awkwardly as he averted his gaze. “Yes… well…” He mumbled, the enthusiastic men already focusing back on the game.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> Thank you so much for reading my Ficlets! Any feedback is always appreciated and my inbox and the comment section is always open for prompts and ship recs.  
> I am a bit new to A03 so any points regarding formatting or the use of A03 and tags is greatly appreciated!


End file.
